Who Am I?
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: After Mana has a bad fall, she forgets pretty much everything, including the memory of her own family. Can Atem help her regain her memory so that they can be a family again?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Sorry for my long absence :( I've been very busy lately but here I am with a new fanfic! Enjoy! :)

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

A loud abrupt sound breaks through the silence and a head full of brown hair shoots up from its previous position. Her aquamarine eyes lazily look at the alarm clock that awoke her and she squints to see the time. 6:00. Her head goes back on the pillow and she closes her eyes momentarily before opening them back up and looking over at the empty spot on her bed. She could almost feel the coolness from the other side without even touch that part of the bed. Her eyes close again which feel like only a second, but when she opens her eyes again and looks again it was already 7 o'clock. Her heart drops and springs out of bed in rush, heading to the bathroom and slipping on her uniform which consisted of a blue skirt that reaches the knee and a white blouse.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be late again," Mana grumbles running down the sidewalk with ease because she is in good shape. "I'm surprised he hasn't fired me yet."

"You're late," says her boss. He was a tall, bulky man with barely any blonde hair on his head. No one would be stupid enough to actually step up to him. He was the boss of the popular fast food restaurant, Burger World.

"I know, I know," Mana says with a smile. "It won't happen again Khan." She tries to ease her way to the back to get the rest of her uniform which included a blue apron.

"You always say that."

"You forgive me? Yay, thanks. I knew you would!" Mana scurries away while Khan breathes out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. He always forgave her for being late. He knew she needed the money and they were best friends. He couldn't live with himself if he did.

"Welcome to Burger World. How may I help you?" Mana asks with a friendly yet fake smile, standing at a table with her notepad in hand, ready to take the person's order.

"Give me everything on the menu," replies the customer.

"Say what?"

"Did I stutter?"

Mana's smile instantly drops and she narrows her eyes at the individual with slightly narrowed amethyst eyes, returning the same look. Mana clenches her teeth and asks for the person's order again.

"…I want a chocolate milkshake."

"Will that be all for you?"

"I don't know. Will it?"

"Why you…!" Mana quickly stops herself and takes a couple of deep breaths. "Right away." She makes her way toward the back and puts the order in and then leans on the counter with her arms crossed.

"What's the matter Mana?" comes a feminine voice from behind and Mana turns to see a woman with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, wearing the same uniform she is wearing. Mana turns away and grunts and the woman smiles. The two were best friends since elementary school. Tea is the oldest and treats Mana like her little sister. "You might feel better if you talk about it."

Mana glances back before motioning over to the table that she just left. The woman follows her view and chuckles. "What's so funny? You know this person?"

"Don't you remember?" says Tea with a small chuckle. Mana ignores her and glares at the girl with long black hair that seems to reach her calves. Tea shakes her head and sighs.

"Looks like the parents didn't raise her well."

"Well she only has a father and he's a very busy guy so she spends most of her time by herself," explains Tea which makes Mana feel a little sympathy for the girl, but still thinks of her as a brat because of her attitude. "Be nice to her."

"Yeah, yeah," Mana says, finally getting the milkshake and walking over to the table where the small girl is sitting.

"Took you long enough," says the girl and Mana nearly squeezes the cup to the point where it almost busted.

"Here's your shake."

Before Mana can even put the shake down on the table, the girl gets up and snatches it out of her hand, taking a sip and placing the money on the table. Then she walks away past Tea who smiles. "Have a nice day Cairo."

"You too auntie Tea," the girl replies with a smile before walking out.

Mana clenches her fist tightly, her face going red and her hair flaring up in anger. The place starts to rumble and Tea rushes over to calm her down while other people look around in a panic, not knowing where the source is.

"Mana calm down. Your magic is going haywire." Mana sighs, the room becoming still again and holds her head groaning. "Your headaches bothering you again?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Mana replies.

Tea watches her leave and lowers her eyes. 'I can't believe she didn't know her…'

Mana splashes water on her face before looking in the mirror. Her eyes are puffy and red, not from getting water in her eyes, but from crying. She sniffs and uses her sleeve to wipe her face, then runs her hand up into her hair where it rests on a knot. She doesn't even know how the knot got there, but it's been there for eleven years. She was told she had a really bad fall and she was never the same afterward. She only remembers small fragments of her past. Because of that, she became depressed, feeling like something was missing and the thought of walking around in the world not knowing who she really was depressed her even more.

'Who am I?'

_Oki doki, well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Cairo is my OC if you didn't already know from my previous stories. Welp, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana places her hand on the window as the rain pours outside. The trees and even the light poles blow with the strong wind and pieces of trash roll across the sidewalks and streets. She looks back as Tea cleans up the table and then proceeds to flip over the open sign to closed. Tea breathes a sigh of relief and wipes the sweat off her forehead. She and Mana are almost always the last people to close up for the night. Even though Mana could've gone home early because it isn't her duty, she stayed anyway to keep Tea company so that she would not be alone.

"Another day comes to end," Mana says, continuing to look out the window.

Tea frowns. Mana was always a cheerful person with a bouncy personality. But she didn't see that anymore. She knew Mana was growing up and becoming more mature, but she wouldn't mind seeing the fun side of Mana every once in a while. But ever since that day, things have never been the same. She snaps out of her thoughts when she sees Mana heading for the door.

"…It's pouring outside. I'll take you home," says Tea grabbing her pink jacket.

"It's okay Tea, I'll be fine."

"But—"

"I like the rain. I see it as a way of purifying the Earth or clearing things up…I need to clear things up in my mind as well. I feel so…empty…like something's missing…"

"Mana…"

Mana looks back at her with a reassuring smile. "Stop worrying. Besides, you know I like the rain." Before Tea could say anything else, Mana had already left. Tea reaches in her phone and goes through her contact list. The first name that was there in the 'A' section and the one she wanted comes up first and she presses the green button on her phone to call.

"Hey, it's Tea. I can't stand seeing her like this anymore."

"_What do you want me to do? You know the last time I tried to help her regain her memory, she thought I was a stalker or pedophile. The only reason why she still talks to you is because she only remembers up until high school. I can't reach her…"_

"We have to keep trying. I think she is slowly starting to get that something is missing her life. She keeps mentioning it but doesn't know exactly what _it_ is. We have to try at least one more time." A sigh comes from over the phone.

"_Where is she now?"_

"I don't know. Hopefully on her way home at this time of night and kind of weather…"

Mana walks down the wet streets, unfazed by the pouring rain at all. Not even the water in her eyes made her blink. Her work clothes are pasted to her body and her normally brown spiky hair drapes over her shoulders. Many thoughts go through her head and she tries to go into the deep depths of her mind to find answers, but comes up with none.

'It's strange…I only remember my parents, my brother who I don't know his whereabouts now and Tea until the age of thirteen…I'm twenty-seven…so what happened to those fourteen years?' She stops in her tracks and her eyes slowly go over to the street, where a black car has been following her for the last two minutes. She takes a couple of steps forward and the car slowly trails behind. 'I don't need this right now…Not now!'

The car door opens and out steps a tall figure with a black leather coat. Even with all the rain, the person's spiky hair still stood up. Mana slowly backs away as the man comes even closer until she makes a run for it. She looks back to see if he is following her and surely enough he is. She continues to run until she hits a slippery spot and falls, skinning her knees and her right elbow. Her pants are heavy and she quickly looks up to see the man standing above her. She could see his narrowed amethyst eyes staring back at her and she gasps when he crouches down in front of her.

"Stay back," Mana says sternly, showing him no fear.

"Mana…"

Mana's eyes widen in shock and now she was beginning to feel nervous. "How do you know my name?"

"I—"

"Give me all your money," comes a voice from nearby and both of their heads turn at the same time to see a man dressed in black with a knife in his hand.

"There are two of you guys?" Mana asks in disbelief, "It must be my lucky day…"

"No, I'm not with him at all. I—"

"Don't let me ask again!" the man with the knife demands.

"I suggest you go away or someone is going to get hurt," says the man with amethyst eyes to Mana's surprise. When the armed man shows no signs of moving, the spiky haired man approaches him calmly. Mana covers her eyes and all she can hear is a shuffle going on between the two men. When she peeks from behind her hands, she isn't expecting so see the man with the knife unconscious on the ground.

"You think I'm just going to all of a sudden trust you and be your friend now just because you saved my life?"

"Mana, listen to me…"

"Stop saying my name like you know me! Just leave me alone!"

"Calm down," says the man with spiky hair. He could see how much she is trembling from the cold and he takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders. She narrows her eyes up at him and backs away on the ground. "Please…listen to me."

"Go away!" Mana yells as he comes closer. "I'm warning you. Take one step closer and it's lights out for you pal."

"Now there is no need to be vio—" He is cut off when his face is met with her hard fist and he falls to the ground motionless.

Mana takes this opportunity to run away while he is down and she makes her way to the safety of her home. 'Who was that guy? And how did he know my name?'

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"_Oh my gosh are you alright?_" Tea's voice comes from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mana replies, sitting on her bed the same night of the incident. She had gotten out of her wet work clothes and they were on the radiator to dry and now she was in her short pink night gown. "It was weird Tea. The guy with the big spiky hair saved me."

Tea smiles. _"Well that was nice of him."_

"But what was even weirder was that the guy knew my name. I've never seen the guy in my life."

"_You sure?"_ Tea asks, hoping that Mana would remember at least something about the 'stranger' she met.

"Yeah I'm sure. And he was getting too close for comfort so I knocked him out," Mana says with a smile and Tea groans, causing her smile to drop. "What?"

"_Nothing."_

"What? What? Tell meee!" Mana whines over the phone. "What did I do wrong? I did it out of self-defense!"

"_It's nothing Mana. I got a little stomach ache. I'm going to head to bed and you should too. Work in the morning you know."_

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well goodnight."

"_Night."_ Tea hangs up the phone and sighs. Would her dear friend ever regain her memory? All hope seems lost and she fears that things will never be the same again. She breathes a heavy before looking toward the door when she hears the doorbell ring. She opens it and places a hand over her mouth, her eyes widening with shock.

"Atem! Oh my goodness are you alright?" she asks the man with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. The right side of his cheek is very swollen and red and his eyes are half open, showing that he is very exhausted.

"She still has it," he says as Tea steps aside and lets her in. "That girl was always a fighter and even with the accident I can see that hasn't changed. I'm just glad she didn't use her magic."

"I'm sorry Atem."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"It just feels like all hope is lost. What else can we do?"

"I'm not giving up. This is going to take some time, but I will help her regain her memory. She can't keep living like this."

"But how? She's already scared of you as it is. How are you going to get near her?"

"I have to do something!" Atem says, raising his voice slightly which makes Tea flinch a little. Atem sighs and turns his head away. "I just can't sit here and let my wife wander around, not knowing who she is forever. She doesn't even know she has a child at home who doesn't even know who she is either. I can't let it stay like this and I'm going to do everything in my power for things to be normal again."

Tea looks at him briefly before nodding her head in agreement. "I understand. And I'll help you as well. She's my best friend."

Atem looks at her and smiles. "Thanks Tea. I knew that I could count on you."

"Hey there Cairo," Tea greets the small girl from behind the counter of the restaurant. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm passing time. I don't feel like going home just yet especially since my father's not gonna be there for a while," she replies.

"Just don't wait too long. I don't want you walking home late at night."

Cairo's response is interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open so fast that it hits the wall. In comes Mana rushing in and running to the back of the restaurant, earning some stares. Tea slaps her forehead and sighs.

"What's up with her?" asks Cairo, arching an eyebrow.

"Looks like Mana overslept again. I'm just glad she and Khan are friends, otherwise she'd be fired by now."

Cairo looks on as Mana hectically runs around, hanging her coat, fixing her hair and clothing as she prepares for a new work day.

"She amuses me," Cairo says with a smile and Tea sweat drops.

"Alright see ya later Tea," Cairo says heading for the door later on that day.

"Cairo, I really don't feel comfortable having you go home by yourself so late," says Tea with worry. "I wish you would've left while it was still day out. I shouldn't have lost track of time like that."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm not an ordinary girl you know," she replies, causing Mana who was cleaning a table to look over her shoulder in curiosity.

"But you're still a little girl."

"Gotta go! Bye!" And with that she clenches the book bag on her shoulder and darts out the door.

Tea sighs heavily and begins to pace the floor. Atem wouldn't forgive her if something bad were to happen to his daughter. Mana stretches her arms and walks over to Tea with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Hey Tea…what did that girl mean by not being ordinary?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I need to go after Cairo. She could get hurt out there."

"Eh ok. I don't think the boss would mind if we close a little early," Mana chuckles. "I'll come too."

"Thanks Mana. You're a true friend."

After closing up Tea and Mana go out looking for Cairo. While looking, Mana tries her best in keeping Tea calm and assuring her that everything would be fine.

"Maybe she's already made it home," says Mana as her head goes from left to right, still being observant.

"Maybe you're right. She's probably—" the sound of her phone ringing interrupts her sentence and she reaches into her pocket, pulling out the pink device before holding it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Tea is Cairo with you?"_

"No. She left out the store before I could stop her. I was hoping she had made it home already."

"_Well she's not and I'm starting to get worried."_

"Mana and I are out looking for her right now."

"…_Mana?" _Atem repeats, a bit surprised but he snaps out of it. _"I'm getting in the car now and I'm going to look around as well."_

"Alright, keep me posted."

"Hey Tea, let's split up," Mana suggests. "We'd cover more ground that way."

"Great idea," Tea agrees and they go their separate ways.

Mana walks around with her hands buried in her pockets. It is quite breezy and cool that night and each breeze that hit her made her wish she was in her warm cozy home. She can't even believe that she is helping look for the girl that gave her such a hard time the other day. But she was just a little girl after all.

She takes a turn into an alley and sits down in a corner with her legs crossed. A magician's staff that she had inherited materializes in her hand and she closes her eyes in meditation.

'I've been working on this spell for a while now. Maybe it'll work today. Magic staff, locate the soul of Cairo…'

Her body begins to emit a bluish glow and it begins to spread throughout the whole city of Domino. Even so, the people driving the streets and walking the sidewalks go about their day as if nothing happened. That is…everyone but girl.

Cairo stops in her tracks and looks around in confusion. "What's going on?" she asks herself before coming to a realization. "Someone's invading my personal space…" With that she narrows her eyes which glow the same color as her amethyst eyes, which causes the unknown magical force that is surrounding her to be blown away.

Mana cries out as a force blows her back and she lands on the ground. She shoots up when her phone rings.

"_Hey Mana, any luck?"_ asks Tea on the other line.

"I don't know what just happened but I think I've just pinpointed her location…what power…She really isn't ordinary at all…"

"_Huh? Well nevermind, where is she?"_

_Heyyy, sorry for my long absence but I'm back. I'll try to update as much as I can. I haven't forgotten about you guys!_


End file.
